Colorblind
by Digital Hermit
Summary: A songfic following the song "Colorblind" by Darius. Blue, Green, Yellow, Black, or Red...how do Roy and Edward feel?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the song on which this story is based.

Chapter 1 Blue

Roy sighed and threw his pen down onto the desk. The last of the day's paperwork had been signed, finally he was done. He watched as Hawkeye gathered the papers and neatly set them in the out box, arranging them in straight piles before looking at the clock. It was rare for Roy to finish his work before five, but for him to finish before the hour hand had even reached three, was unheard of. The only time Roy had finished his work at three thirty had been when Edward was waiting at home. Hawkeye looked at Roy as he fidgeted in his chair running his hand over his face and through his hair, in a seemingly trance like state. The look on his face told Hawkeye all she needed to know. Edward was on another dangerous mission, one that might cost both Ed and Al their lives. Roy almost always compulsively worried about Ed when he was away and threw himself into work while he was gone. Roy always told her it was to "keep himself centered on his goal", but she knew better. She knew it was to keep the feelings of loneliness away.

After several minuets, in which Hawkeye was sure Roy was thinking of Ed, his voice broke the silence as he addressed her.

"Are there no more documents to sing to day Lieutenant?" Roy still slouched in his chair began to spin it in slow circles.

"No sir, you've completed all work, both for today and part of yesterday." Yesterday had been Ed's last day in Central and Roy had asked for time off to spend the last few hours with his lover. As a result there had been left over paper work, added to the bundle that needed doing today. Hawkeye had the suspicion that even if the pile had been three times as high Roy would have finished no problem. He always worked fast when he was worried. "You have the all clear to go home and relax sir."

"Okay then, your all dismissed for the day. Tell the others as well," getting up form his chair Roy collected his coat from the coat hanger by the door. He waved a lazy salute as he trudged out the door. "Good day Lieutenant."

Roy hated the house when Edward wasn't there. It was just empty. Even though Ed was small in stature (Ed would kill him for that thought later) he made up for it in sheer presence. Even when Roy couldn't see him, he'd see something to remind him Ed was home. Sometimes it was his scarlet jacket hanging on the lowest peg of the hall coat hanger; simply because it was the only peg Ed could reach. Other times it was his boots, caked in mud, on the bottom step of the stair case. The living room, normally decorated with a labyrinth of research books, was neat and tidy, lacking of all personality. The bed room, in Roy's opinion was the worst. There were no dirty clothes the young alchemist might have worn, leaving his smell in the air, and there was not golden mop poking out from under the covers, and there was not warm body to sleep beside Roy and be his champion of nightmares. There was just no Ed.

Roy was by no means a poor man and his taste in furnishings was not poor either. However Roy could not light up a room just by walking in, or make a room any cozier with a mug of tea, not like Edward could. Roy couldn't forget the feeling of how much Ed ment to him.

The hours dragged on as Roy read a book and ate dinner, in a stupor of loneliness, then sat back in the chair he normally occupied on quiet evenings and surveyed the room. It was just so strange without Ed. He sighed, he needed another distraction. Heaving himself out of the chair Roy trudged over to a radio that he didn't remember buying, on one of the bookcase shelves. Flicking the switch the radio came alive with a loud crackle and a voice issued forth. It crooned its soft melody to Roy as he swayed back and forth, trying to recant all the steps he'd learned as a ballroom student.

The voice carried on as Roy danced without a partner.

"Feeling blue, as I try to forget the feeling, that, I, miss, you" -Darius


End file.
